


1,000 Tumblr Followers: Drabble Celebration

by dot_the_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Autumn, Blankets, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Canonical Character Death, Cold, Condoms, Food, Gryffindor Scarf, Hair, Hogwarts, Magizoology, Moon, Multi, Nail Polish, Nifflers, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dot_the_writer/pseuds/dot_the_writer
Summary: These are a collection of Harry Potter drabbles celebrating my reaching of 1,000 followers over atall-drarry-to-me.tumblr.com. People submitted a pairing and a word, and I wrote a little something based off of it.





	1. Drarry + food

Draco fell in love with Harry the first time they ate breakfast together.

Still in the early stages of their relationship, it was his first time spending the night at Grimmauld, his first time sharing a bed with Harry.

He woke to an empty room, the covers on the other side of the bed still pulled down. A feeling of unease spread through Draco – there were other men, before, who had fucked him and kicked him out in the morning, unable to look at him or his Dark Mark.

Draco didn’t think that Harry was like that.

Before he could move, the door creaked open, and Harry walked in carrying a tray overloaded with  **food**. There were muffins and fruit, eggs and pastries, and holding it all was a smiling, blushing Harry.

“Thought you might be hungry,” he said, setting the tray down on the bed. He smiled sheepishly, “We did use a lot of energy last night.”

Draco laughed, the sound coming out slightly unhinged as relief swept through him.

Harry noticed, of course. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought you might be having regrets.” Draco took a deep breath. “About last night – about me.”

Harry took his hand. “Never; please believe me.”

Draco did. Looking into those earnest green eyes, it was impossible not to. He knew, in that moment. He trusted Harry, and more than that, he loved him.

Draco smiled at his boyfriend, and picked up a pastry.


	2. Dron + cuddle

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

Everyone was over at Grimmauld Place to watch a movie, as they did every Saturday evening. Ron was exhausted from Auror training – they didn’t get a break, even though it was the weekend.

Harry went to bed first, leaving his guests downstairs to finish the movie. Ginny and Luna left next (Ron didn’t want to think about what his baby sister was doing), then Hermione and Pansy, Theo, Neville, Blaise, and eventually, it was just him and Draco on the couch.

Because there were so many people crammed into Harry’s sitting room, they had been sitting far too close on the sofa. And yet, even as the room emptied, neither moved away.

Ron fell asleep.

When he woke, his head was resting on someone’s chest, his legs intertwined with theirs. It was so comfortable, so easy, and he shifted slightly, holding on tighter.

“Weasley?” The voice was just a whisper. “What are you doing?”

Ron knew it was Draco; he had known since he woke up with the smell of apples surrounding him.

“I’m trying to  **cuddle**  with you.”

Draco fell silent, his fingers running through Ron’s hair.

Ron’s lips curved into a smile.

The next time it happened, it was very much on purpose.


	3. Raise (Blaise x Ron) + ??

Ron was gangly and awkward and loyal.

Blaise was beautiful and cunning and quiet.

Ron liked homemade sweaters and loud family gatherings, playing Quidditch and warm cups of tea in the evening.

Blaise preferred nights at the club, morning blowjobs and dinners with friends. Black leather jackets, skinny jeans – Blaise wouldn’t be caught dead in something less than stylish.

Ron was light, Blaise was dark. Orange hair, freckles – loud and boisterous like him, compared to dark skin and a close-cropped afro – quiet, understated. Able to blend into the shadows. Ron’s smile was inviting; Blaise’s was sharp, predatory.

But even with all of that, they had one thing in common: they fell in love with someone they weren’t supposed to.

Even though Ron was a member of the Golden Trio, instrumental in Voldemort’s demise, he was a Weasley. And Blaise was a Slytherin. He hadn’t supported the Dark Lord – no, he’d had more sense than that – but he wasn’t outspoken against Voldemort either. Not like the Weasleys.

Neither Ron nor Blaise had the  **words**  to describe how they felt about the other. Instead, Ron squeezed Blaise’s hand a little tighter whenever he wanted to tell Blaise how much he cared. And when Blaise needed to tell Ron he was glad that Ron was safe, thankful he survived the war, he would wrap his arms around Ron for a little longer.

The war wreaked havoc on them both, but it was okay, because they survived, and they found each other in the rubble.


	4. Ron x Harry + kiss

It had always been Harry.

Ever since the Hogwarts Express, ever since they were eleven.

Ron didn’t know what to do about it; he didn’t know how to tell his best friend that he was in love with him – that he had been in love with him for years.

Then eighth year came around, and Ron was given his chance.

It was a Friday night party with the other eighth years in their shared common room. Seamus brought the Firewhisky, Pansy brought the Veritaserum.

“Ron, truth or dare?”

Ron shrugged. “Dare, I suppose.” He could feel the whisky weighing down his tongue, through the Veritaserum made him speak.

Hermione gave him a shrewd look, and he began to panic slightly.

She wouldn’t.

“I dare you to  **kiss**  Harry.”

Apparently, she would.

Ron felt his eyes widen and his head whipped around on its own accord to find Harry. He look surprised, but not revolted, which Ron supposed was a step in the right direction.

He inched himself forward, the Veritaserum making him move even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to. With each movement, Harry’s breathing increased slightly.

It was a small circle, and it wasn’t long before Ron was right in front of Harry.

In a fit of Gryffindor courage, Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. To his surprise, it was only a second before Harry groaned and opened his mouth, inviting Ron to deepen the kiss.

After a moment of shock, Ron did, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. His hand slid up into Harry’s black curls; they were as soft as Ron had always hoped.

The moment was broken when Hermione started laughing.

“You two are such idiots – you’ve been pining after each other for years!”

Ron smiled at Harry and his kiss-swollen lips. It sounded like they had some time to make up for.


	5. Wolfstar + gone

Remus hadn’t cried since James and Lily had been murdered, since Sirius was locked up in Azkaban with the key thrown away.

Remus didn’t cry during his monthly transformations, no, the pain was a reminder that he was still alive, that he could still feel something. He didn’t cry the first time he met Harry – an almost perfect copy of the thirteen-year-old James that Remus remembered.

But after leaving the Department of Mysteries and Flooing back to his shabby little flat, Remus broke down and sobbed. He fell to his knees on the hearth and howled, the tears leaving tracks as they ran down his scarred face.

Remus was the last of the Marauders. Peter, though alive, was not allowed to consider himself one of them, not after what he did. Remus could live without James – as much as anyone could live without part of themselves – but he couldn’t imagine life without Sirius.

Even when the man was in Azkaban, Remus knew he was there, his heart beating. But now he was **gone**. They were all gone.

It wasn’t fair, Remus thought bitterly. It wasn’t right.

With the ongoing war, Remus hadn’t even had time to properly hold Sirius, to kiss him or show Sirius how much he missed him.

How much he loved him.

And now he never would. That opportunity, and Sirius himself, had been snatched so cruelly from Remus’ grasp.

He allowed his body to cry himself to sleep, tears spilling out of him like an overflowing cup of tea. He cried until morning, cried until there were no tears left.

Then, as the sun rose on a new day, Remus pulled himself together. He was the last Marauder left. And there was a war to win.


	6. Drarry + sweaters

Harry and Draco started seeing each other about a month before Christmas.

They didn’t tell anyone, they didn’t want to know what their friends and family would say – they were convinced everyone would think it was a bad idea.

Maybe it was.

Maybe it would become a tumultuous storm, consuming Harry and Draco and leaving them more destroyed than they already were. But maybe it would be what they needed, maybe it would help them to heal.

They didn’t see each other much over the holidays; Draco was busying with his parents and Pansy and Blaise, and Harry was spending time with Hermione and the Weasleys.

Hermione and Ron knew something was going on, but Ginny was the first to figure it out. (She then quietly told everyone else – knowing Harry needed support, even if he wasn’t yet able to talk about his feelings.)

The day after Christmas, Draco received a lumpy package in the mail.

> _Draco,_
> 
> _You make Harry happy, and that’s all I want for him._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Molly Weasley_

Draco checked the package for malicious spells – he wasn’t about to blindly trust something from a Weasley, not after all the animosity between their families, but there were no such spells.

He unwrapped it and found a beautiful, deep sea-green  **sweater**  with a large white “D” knitted in the middle.

It was a sign of acceptance, a sign of love, and Draco was filled with a feeling of warmth as he slipped the jumper on.

He made sure to wear it when he next saw Harry.

“What – where did that come from?”

Draco smirked. “Apparently you aren’t as subtle about our relationship as you thought. Mrs. Weasley sent it over.”

Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a kiss.

And the next time Harry was at the Weasleys, he greeted Molly with an extra tight hug. His family accepted him, and that meant more to him than he could express in words.


	7. Pansmione + crush

Malfoy was alone in the library, his fingers covered in ink and brow furrowed in concentration.

Instead of finding the book on Ancient Runes she had come for, Hermione changed her course in slid in across from him at the table.

“Malfoy.”

He looked up in shock at her prim tone. “Yes?” His voice was wary, not that Hermione could blame him. She wasn’t here for a fight though.

“I have a favour to ask.”

“From me?”

She nodded. “I need information.”

“On?”

“Pansy.”

His eyes widened slightly in understanding. “Trade?”

Hermione nodded again. “Her behaviour last night?” She’d called Hermione beautiful, waxed poetic about her bushy hair. “Was she serious or trying to get a rise out of me?”

“Serious, definitely.” Hermione believed him. “And Potter?”

“Oblivious but interested.”

Malfoy smiled, maybe the first genuine smile Hermione had ever seen grace his face.

“Thanks, Malfoy.”

Now, she needed to find Pansy, a task made slightly easier by the fact that the eighth years all shared a common room.

Hermione found her on the floor with Lavender and Pavarti, an unusual trio that was often together. They were painting each other’s nails, a task Hermione never had much interest in.

But for Pansy, she was willing to branch out.

“Can I join in? I have some other colours in my room.”

Pansy stood. “I can help you grab them.”

Hermione nodded and the pair made their way upstairs. As soon as the dorm door closed behind them, Hermione crowded Pansy up against it.

“Please tell me you meant what you said,” she whispered, resting one hand on Pansy’s hip.

“I meant it. I have such a  **crush** on you,” Pansy said as she stepped forward and closed the gap between their lips.

Pansy tasted like fruity lip balm, and there was a faint smell of nail polish as she brought her hand up to Hermione’s cheek.

It was quite a while before they made it back down to the common room, but it was perfect.


	8. Drarry + condoms

Draco, being a proper pure-blood wizard, had never seen a **condom** before.

He had learned cleaning spells and protection spells somewhere around fifth year, whispered in the Slytherin dorm in the dark.

So when he and Harry finally made it into the bedroom – snogging hot and heavy – and Harry reached into the drawer, fumbling for lube but mistakenly grabbing a condom instead, Draco paused and pulled back.

“What’s that?” The package was clear, a rubber circle inside. “The fuck, Potter? Is that some weird sex toy of yours?”

Draco pinched the sides, moving the circle around, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Harry turned red, the blush staining his dark cheeks. “Er, no.” He looked at Draco. “You’ve never seen a condom before?”

Draco stared right back.

“Well, apparently not. It’s for sex – instead of cleaning and protection spells, muggles use these.”

Draco grabbed the box from the drawer, fascinated by the rubbers. A look of understanding passed over his face as he looked at Harry and then back at the illustration on the box.

“Flavoured, Potter? Really?”

Harry blushed again.

Draco’s grin turned wicked. “We might as well put them to good use then, right?”

“Yeah?”

Draco dumped the box out all over the bed, ignoring Harry’s half-hearted protest. He selected a strawberry one and held it out.

“Let’s make your cock taste like berries, Potter.”

Harry was eager to comply, opening the package quickly and rolling it on. Tonight was turning out better than he had hoped.


	9. Linny + cute

It’s fair to say people were confused when Ginny went from dating Harry Potter – Saviour of the Wizarding World – to dating Looney Lovegood.

Ginny didn’t care.

It was fine for people to judge her, because they didn’t know the full story; they saw what they wanted to see. People saw a girl who read the Quibbler (often upside down), they saw someone who wore eccentric clothes and believed in creatures no one had seen.

They didn’t know that there was so much more to her. Luna was brave and loyal, smart and strong. She saw things in a different way than anyone Ginny had ever met, and it drew Ginny in. She encouraged Ginny to be kind and lovely, to stand up for herself and Ginny couldn’t ask for anyone better.

Luna made Ginny flower crowns after Fred was killed, held her and talked about nifflers and wrackspurts when Ginny was on the verge of tears.

She supported Ginny in every Quidditch match – even those against Ravenclaw their seventh year.

Growing up with six brothers (one of whom was Ron, with “the emotional range of a teaspoon”), Ginny wasn’t always great at expressing her feelings, but Luna understood.

When her family asked if she was happy, Ginny would nod and smile.

Luna was  **cute**  in a way Ginny never had been. Ginny was torn jeans and scraped knees, muddy Quidditch kits and tangled hair. Luna was radish earrings and rainbow-painted nails, drawings of thestrals and discarded notebooks.

They were perfect complements.

“Let people be confused,” Ginny said. It didn’t matter to them.


	10. Dron + life

“Ron! Where the hell is my wand? I’m going to be late!”

Ron came out of the kitchen where he had been putting away their breakfast dishes. “Draco, it’s okay. You left your wand on the table.”

Draco snatched it from him and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I’m not angry with you.”

“I know,” Ron said, holding Draco by the shoulders. “Give me a minute to change and we’ll go.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m coming with you. Not in, of course, but as far as I can.”

Draco took a deep breath, and then another. He didn’t deserve someone this wonderful.

Ron returned in a moment, wearing a nice pair of robes. “Let’s go.” He held out his arm for Draco and they  _Apparated_ to the Ministry. They walked together to the courtrooms, hand in hand.

“Now, remember the speech you have prepared, but don’t be afraid to deviate from it. Speak from your heart and they’ll listen.”

“You didn’t have to come, you know.”

Ron nodded. “I didn’t want you to have to face this alone. I know you’ve been stressed about it.”

“But you hate my father.”

“I did, for a long time. But he gave me you, so my feelings about him have become much more complicated.” Ron sighed. “It’s not about me though. He’s your father, and you need to go in there and convince the Wizengamot that the Dementor’s Kiss is undeserved. I’ll be here waiting.”

Draco pulled him in for a quick kiss, grateful that he had someone so kind and loyal in his  **life** , before turning and entering the courtroom. He had a fight to win, and this time he wasn’t taking the coward’s way out.


	11. Drarry + tired

Draco found Harry outside in the cold, wearing a Weasley jumper and muggle jeans. He was laying on the ground, one arm behind his head acting as a pillow.

Draco approached quietly, taking a moment to admire the man he loved.

“You okay?” Draco sat down next to Harry, casting a warming charm over them both.

“I’m just  **tired**.”

Draco understood. The anniversary of the battle was coming up, and media requests for Harry were increasing. People wanted him to give speeches, talk about those who had been killed and how the Ministry and the wizarding world had rebuilt since.

No one cared that Harry wanted to mourn privately.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand. “Screw them.”

Harry laughed. “You know I can’t.”

“I’m serious. Tell them you’re busy and we’ll go away.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

Draco meant it. Wherever Harry wanted to go, wherever he went, Draco would follow. He never thought they would get together – never thought they’d stay together.

Harry sighed. “We can’t. The community needs me.”

“You died for them; you don’t own them anything,” Draco said, holding tighter to Harry’s hand.

He knew it was selfish to run away, to leave, but sometimes he worried that Harry would give everything he had and more to the wizarding world, leaving himself empty.

He had given enough, and Draco wouldn’t let Harry drain himself for them. For anyone.


	12. Lunsy + niffler

Pansy was desperate.

It was getting crazy, she knew. But no matter what she did, Luna wouldn’t notice her.

Luna was apprenticing under Hagrid at Hogwarts to take over for Care of Magical Creatures, and Pansy was working with McGonagall to teach Transfiguration.

Pansy sat in the dirt with Luna on her break, and Luna did nothing but tell her there were wrackspurts floating around her head.

Pansy went into the Forbidden Forest and brought Luna a rare plant, and all Luna did was tell her it was poisonous to hold. Pansy’s hands were red for a week.

Now it was time for drastic measures.

Pansy bought a  **niffler**. She planned to show Luna and they could bond over how cute it was, but now she actually needed help. Pansy liked sparkly jewelry and shiny accessories, and the damn animal was stealing everything.

It was late and the castle was mostly deserted, but Pansy saw who she was looking for, blonde hair swinging as she skipped down the hallway.

“Luna!”

She stopped and turned. “Hey, Pans.”

“I need your help.” She held out the niffler. “How do I stop  _this_   _thing_ from stealing all my shit?”

Luna started cooing and the niffler squirmed in Pansy’s grip to better see her.

“It’s so cute!”

“Henry’s nothing but a little thief,” Pansy said. She glared at the niffler, but her fond tone betrayed her. Henry held his paws together, almost looking sorry. Pansy wasn’t fooled.

“Why did you get a niffler?”

Pansy was done. “For you! For something we could talk about.”

“Why did you think we needed something to talk about?” Luna looked genuinely confused.

“I’ve had a crush on you forever and you barely even talk to me. And now I’m stuck with Henry who steals everything!”

Pansy knew she was being dramatic, but that was fine, it was a good look on her. And she really did love Henry, but he was hiding her favorite earrings and that was crossing a line.

“Pans, I spend all of my free time with you – I thought you knew I liked you. You didn’t have to buy a pet to get my attention.”

“Well,” Pansy looked at Henry. “I did kind of fall in love with him at the shop.”

Luna laughed. “All right, let me help you find your earrings.”

It didn’t quite go as planned, but when Luna took her hand, Pansy realized it all worked out.


	13. Drarry + moon

The first time they kissed was at the top of the astronomy tower.

Draco would go and sit up there at night, as a way of reminding himself what he could have become. A killer. A Death Eater. In a way, it was easier to sit there and think about what could-have-been instead of letting the nightmares come and remind him of what did happen. The Dark Lord’s crucio. Aunt Bella’s laugh. Vince’s screams.

Harry would go up and sit there at night, hidden under his invisibility cloak. He thought about Dumbledore, trying to reconcile the image he had of the kind old man from his first few years at Hogwarts with the one who was willing to let him die to win a war.

The night Draco cried was the first night Harry removed his cloak. He flashed back momentarily to the bathroom in sixth year – the blood turning the water red, Draco’s skin becoming ever more pale. Harry didn’t want anything like that to happen again, not between the two of them.

They had both been through so much; they were both broken, both picking up the shattered pieces of themselves.

Harry pulled off the cloak and sat down by Draco, trying not to startle the other boy. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him close.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

It felt like hours before Draco stopped crying, but eventually he did. Instead of pulling away, he reached out and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, bringing him closer.

They sat in silence, only rising as the sun did, making their way back to the dorms.

It became a habit of sorts.

Almost every night, the two of them would meet at the astronomy tower by unspoken agreement. More often than not, they would sit in silence, Harry’s invisibility cloak spread as a blanket over their tangled legs.

On the night of the full  **moon** , Harry couldn’t stop his tears from flowing, spilling down his face. He was thinking of Remus, of Sirius, of all that could-have-been with the Marauders in his life.

Draco held him as Harry had done before, their roles reversed.

The first time they kissed was during a full moon at the top of the astronomy tower.

Neither could say who initiated it, but suddenly they were kissing as if it was all they had ever needed. It was anger and joy, peace and war, and when they separated, it seemed like something had shifted in the world.


	14. Runa + hair

After the war, Ron felt lost.

Everything they had worked so hard to accomplish was done, but the wizarding community was left with so much sadness. There was so much grieving to be done, so much rebuilding.

Needing to be kept busy, Ron got started. He worked with George in the shop, volunteered to help put Hogwarts back together from the rubble it had become, signed on with the Aurors to stop corruption in the Ministry and worked to catch the remaining Death Eaters.

Once a month, as many of the old D.A. members as could gathered in  _The Leaky Cauldron_  to catch up and have a couple pints. Watching his friends, Ron realized he wasn’t happy.

So he quit.

Ginny was an international Quidditch star, Hermione a lawyer specializing in magical and muggle relations, Harry the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Luna a magizoologist.

She was the one that made him realize it. Sitting at the bar with Luna, listening to her talk about her trips and the creatures she had seen, Ron realized he was lacking passion in his work.

They began to travel together, Luna showing him wrackspurts and the best places to find nifflers. They would return to the places they were staying covered in mud and grime, and Ron was happier than he had ever been.

His friendship with Luna grew with each trip they took. They would spend hours in the hotel, looking at maps and laying out resources talking about the animals, and Ron started to play with Luna’s  **hair** as they did so.

He brushed it and braided it, became fascinated with it. When they first kissed – after a successful trip looking for bowtruckles – Ron pulled her hair out of her bun and let the long blonde strands tangle between them.

Her hair was loud and recognizable, a representation of her and Ron loved it. Ron loved her. She had helped him to find himself, and for that, he would be forever grateful.


	15. Pansmione + fierce

Hermione was so proud of Pansy.

Ever since the war, she had been working incredibly hard to grow and to change her way of thinking. She was living in a muggle flat, and the first time Hermione was over, Pansy made a point of cooking dinner without using any magic.

She understood electricity, shopped at a muggle market, bought muggle clothes – but more than that, she respected muggles and muggleborns. Hermione watched Pansy help her elderly muggle neighbor up the stairs to her flat when it was icy out. She was present as Pansy stood up to her parents about their ideas of blood purity.

And yet, maybe the most surprising thing was listening as Pansy picked up muggle terms, her new favourite being “ **fierce**.”

Hermione’s new boots? Fierce.

Harry’s new haircut? Fierce. (Though that may have been a bit sarcastic – his hair was as untamable as ever.)

Hermione told her to stop using it – to save the word for when she truly meant it. Pansy huffed and walked away, but she listened. She started saying “lit” instead, telling Hermione it’s “what the cool kids say.”

But after they first kissed, Pansy looked up at the girl sitting in her lap and whispered “fierce, Granger.”


	16. Pansmione + autumn

The years were going by so quickly, Hermione thought as she brushed her black hair, which now had strands of grey intermixed.

The leaves on the trees were beginning to fall, another summer blending into  **autumn**. London was lovely this time of year.

Hermione looked around the flat, remembering when she first moved in. It was just after Hogwarts, when she was hired at the Ministry and trying to break out on her own.

There was a dent in the wall from when she moved the table in, a hole in her favourite couch from when she took care of Harry’s crup that she had never gotten around to repairing.

She made her way to the bedroom to get dressed, pulling out a navy-coloured jumper and some jeans. The woman in bed behind her stirred, and Hermione turned to kiss her good morning.

“Hey, love,” Pansy said through her yawn.

“The leaves are starting to fall.”

Pansy smiled. They’d been together for years now, she knew Hermione often grew thoughtful as the seasons changed. “Are they?”

She left the sheet fall as she sat up, her black hair mussed from sleep and her oversized shirt slipping off one shoulder. Hermione admired her, thinking of the ways she’d grown and the ways she’d stayed the same over the years.

The season wouldn’t last; they never did. But this, Hermione thought as she nodded at Pansy, this would. They’d continue to grow old together as autumn turned to winter, as another year passed them by.


	17. Dron + cold

Ron and Draco’s flat was pretty average for two pure-blood wizards, considering who they were. Besides the sheer number of blankets, that is.

Their flat was filled with blankets. Many of them were red and gold, some covered in lions or little snitches.

It had started off as a joke, a subtle jab from Ron to Draco, because Draco was always  **cold**.

He slept with three blankets, sometimes four and would rarely leave the flat without a jacket – even in the middle of summer. The one wandless charm Draco had mastered was a warming charm.

The first time Molly made Draco a jumper, he almost cried, his skin becoming red and blotchy as he stared at it. Draco wore his jumper more than any of her children (including Harry), lazing about the house in it, reading books or cooking.

Draco threatened to buy a green and silver blanket, or bedsheets covered in snakes, but Ron knew Draco actually loved the things they had.

Ron loved it too. He loved seeing Draco wrapped in red, seeing Draco as  _his_.


	18. Jily+ scarf

Sirius was the first to lose his Gryffindor  **scarf**. He blamed James, but really, it was his own fault the scarf was that close to the fire.

Next was Remus. That was also Sirius’ fault, as he stole Remus’ scarf after losing his own. That one ended up eaten, as Padfoot thought it would be a fun toy for tug-of-war. Remus, holding the other end, disagreed, but it was a lost cause.

After that was Peter. No one actually knows what happened to his, but Sirius swears it was unrelated that a red and gold scarf appeared at Grimmauld Place years later.

Lily lent hers to Marlene McKinnon and never got it back. They don’t talk about that.

James was proud to wear his scarf, proud to be a Gryffindor even as his time at Hogwarts became increasingly distant. He wanted to save it for the baby, let Harry wear it as a child, because “Lily, of course he’ll be a Gryffindor!”

Lily would smile and roll her eyes.

The scarf became a treasured heirloom, a reminder of what brought the five of them together.

It was a symbol of bravery, of what they were fighting for. James would wear it to the Order meetings. Lily worried the fringe at the bottom, braiding and unbraiding the loose strands as they listened to speakers come and deliver bad news.

Just like they lost the scarves, one by one, they began to lose people, friends, members of the Order. Lily held onto James and his scarf, refusing to let him go.

Where he went, she would go, Gryffindor scarf out and wands drawn.


	19. Drarry + shopping

Harry and Draco’s first real date was impromptu, unplanned, and a general disaster.

Halfway through, Harry remembered that Teddy’s birthday party was the next day (after a not-so-subtle reminder from Draco), which meant he needed to go  **shopping** for new robes to wear and a present for the soon-to-be five-year-old.

He didn’t want to say goodbye to Draco, not yet, so he invited the other man along with him to run his errands. Harry didn’t think it would be strange or awkward to bring Draco to Madam Malkin’s, but as they stepped inside, it appeared he was wrong.

An uncomfortable air settled between them, and Draco seemed to move away from Harry.

“Do you remember? This is where we first met.” Draco’s voice was small, quiet.

Harry nodded. “I remember.”

Draco let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I’ve always been a bit eager to be your friend.”

Harry nodded again, reaching for Draco’s hand. “I know. It wouldn’t have worked then, but now, we’re different people.”

Draco huffed. “Instead of a pretentious eleven-year-old, I’m branded as a Death Eater and you saved the wizarding world. Have we really changed that much?”

Harry lightly swung their joined hands. “If we hadn’t changed, we wouldn’t be here now.”

Draco rolled his eyes. He never was good at displays of affection, no matter who they were from. Harry pulled him forward and kissed him on the cheek.

And if they spent a little longer in the fitting room than absolutely necessary, well, that’s no one’s business but their own.


End file.
